


Blossom

by stupidthinker



Series: Faces of Love: JJP Short Fictions [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidthinker/pseuds/stupidthinker
Summary: Without water and light, flowers will wither and die. Humans are no different. They need love to bloom through the cold, the wind, the rain that come and go without caring.





	Blossom

 

The bell tinkled, indicating someone just opened the front door. Jaebum looked up from the flowers he trimmed as he automatically shouted a welcome to find a man entering the shop. The man walked up to the counter, and only then Jaebum noticed that the customer had a beautiful face. However, it was marred by the bleakness in the dark of his eyes, and the weariness plastered on every crinkles of his fair feature. He gave his best smile to the new customer.

“Can I help you?”

Without a shift on that expressionless face, the man flatly answered, “Give me a bouquet of flower. A small one.”

“What kind?”

“Whatever.”

“Do you have any preferences?”

“No.”

“Who are you giving it to?”

“Me.”

Not letting his smile wavered, Jaebum asked the customer to wait a bit. He walked up to the rose section and took seven of the pale pink roses. He brought them back to the counter and started working. After tying the white ribbon into a bow as the finishing touch, he gave it to the man, whose expressionless face finally distorted by a tinge of irritation.

“I’m pretty sure I said I’m giving it to myself. Do I look like a woman to you? Are you trying to mess with me?”

Jaebum put the bouquet back on the counter. He just smiled to the man’s outburst. “Do you know? Flower has magic in it. It either expresses, shares, or soothes people’s feelings. Whatever magic it casts, it always bring smile to people.”

The man furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you trying to say?”

“Pink and rose don’t necessarily associated with woman. Rose is just another flower with it’s own magic, and pink is just the color of its spell. Light pink rose’s magic is a joy charm that embraces you gently, and hopefully it can enchant you to smile.”

The customer just stared at Jaebum for a while. He thought the stranger would yell at him, but he was wrong. Instead, the man laughed. Jaebum waited until he finished with tears in his eyes, a small spark glimmered its void.

“Do you quoted it from some fairy tale book? I really want to read it.”

Jaebum shrugged and held out the bouquet again. The man took it, with a lopsided smile this time. “It’s been a while since I laughed like that, thanks. How much is it?”

He paid for the bouquet and left. However, the smile shaped by that man’s mouth lingered in his mind for a while, distracting him from his job. Jaebum sighed.

How can a smile looked so lonely?

 

\--

 

“Hey, you’re the florist, right?”

Jaebum turned his head around from his drink to see the caller. It was the customer with lonely smile. Wearing that very smile, the man sat beside him.

“You probably don’t remember me. I bought a flower at your shop once.”

Jaebum smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, I remember you.”

The man rested his elbow on the counter and leaned his cheek on his fist. “Never expected to meet you in a gay bar, or rather, batting on this side. Are you looking for a partner?”

Jaebum shrugged. “Well, if there’s someone who catch my eyes, I won’t mind spending the night with a fine man.”

“Top or bottom?”

“The latter.”

“Ah, what a shame, me too. Guess it’s not my luck.”

Despite that, instead of getting up and looking for another man, he called the bartender and ordered a drink. They eventually fell into a comfortable chatting. Jaebum found out that his name was Jinyoung, same age as him, and he worked as an editor of a publishing house.

“Then why did you end up in my small shop, buying flowers for yourself?” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung looked down at his drink, finger circling around the rim of the glass.

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to treat myself nicely.”

 _Sounds to me you wanted someone to treat you nicely,_ Jaebum thought, but he kept it for himself. He called the bartender and paid for his drink. “Alright, I have to wake up early tomorrow, so I’ll leave first.”

“Can I have your number?”

Jaebum lifted an eyebrow. “What, are you hitting on me?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Unfortunately switching isn’t my thing. I just think hanging out with you sometimes would be nice. I like talking to you.”

Jaebum smiled. “What a coincidence, me too.”

Jinyoung smiled back. He took out his phone and gave it to Jaebum. He typed his number and in a second, his own phone vibrated in his pocket.

“There,” he said as he gave the phone back to its owner. He got up from his seat. “See you then.”

“See you.”

 

\--

 

Jaebum stopped sweeping the floor to look outside. He wrapped his hands on the tip of the broomstick and rested his chin on it. The sky was dark, and it rained heavily as if it’s agonizing over something. The road was void of people, and it looked forlorn. It reminded him of Jinyoung.

They became fast friends after their meeting at the bar. They occasionally eat and drink together only for a light chat. They talked about practically everything. Jaebum would tell Jinyoung about flowers, the people that came and went through his shop, and their stories. In exchange, the other would tell him about the books he liked, the book he was working on, and the authors he was working with. It was fun, since he liked reading too, and Jinyoung didn’t look bored like every other people when he babbled about flowers. He looked so different compared to the expressionless face when they first met. His smile, though, was still the same. Jaebum was curious, but he didn’t ask. He didn’t want Jinyoung to think he was meddling into his business and make a strain in his friendship.

The chime of the bell pulled him away from his train of thought. He turned around to tell the customer the shop had closed for the day, but stopped when he saw the person who just came in, dripping wet from head to toe. Jaebum put down the broom and rushed to the man.

“Jinyoung? What happened?”

Instead of answering, he slid the zip of his jacket halfway down. A small, fluffy head poked out from the gap.

“A kitten?”

Jinyoung took the kitten out and gave it to Jaebum. “I found her in a box. I think someone left her there.”

Jaebum pet her head, and the kitten leaned into his touch. “Poor kitten. Anyway, let’s go upstairs first. You should take a shower before you got a cold.”

He locked the door and they went upstairs, where he lived. He took out two fresh towels. He gave one to Jinyoung and wrapped the kitten with the other. He sat down on the couch, held the kitten close to his chest and rubbed her with his hand, trying to warm her up. He looked up to Jinyoung who was watching them with worry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her. Take whatever clothes you want from the wardrobe, the bathroom is there,” he pointed with his chin. The man followed his direction without a word. When he finished about 10 minutes later, Jaebum told him to hang the clothes near the window. Jaebum returned his attention to the cat before he noticed Jinyoung standing near him, staring.

“What?” he asked.

“You seem experienced in this.”

“Well, I once took back a cat like this. He died a few years ago, though. Anyway, what are you going to do about this kitten?”

Jinyoung slumped on the space beside him. “I don’t know, my apartment doesn’t allow pets.”

“Then why did you brought her back if you can’t take care of her?” Jaebum raised his eyebrow. Jinyoung sighed.

“Don’t get me wrong, okay? When I saw her, I can’t bear leaving her alone in the cold like that. I really wanted to take care of her. I was too carried away by my feelings that I forgot that rule back then. I only remembered it when I took a shower.”

Jinyoung stopped talking, and Jaebum waited. He thought there might be more to what Jinyoung wanted to say from the distressed look in his eyes. When Jinyoung opened his mouth a while later, it proved he was right.

“Actually, I was disowned by my own family when I came out as gay. I knew they would do that, that’s why I waited until I finished my studies. They never care about me to begin with, they only care about appearance. What kind of mother who never breastfed her son? What kind of father who never held his son in his arms even once? I was already abandoned since I was born, even before I was kicked out from the house. I’m always alone, and I’m used to that,” he said. The sadness and resignation in his voice broke Jaebum’s heart. The pain in Jinyoung’s face cracked a little by a small smile as he reached out his hand to pet the kitten. “However, when I saw this kid, I saw myself. That’s why I can’t leave her alone. I don’t want her to become like me.”

Seeing the smile, though faint, made Jaebum felt relieved he couldn’t help his own. “How about I’m keeping her here? It’s better than putting her in an animal shelter. I’ll take care of her, and you can see her anytime you want.”

Jinyoung stared at him in disbelief. “You’ll really do that?”

Jaebum chuckled. “Why won’t I? I love cats as much as I love flowers, and she’s cute. I’ll take care of her well, don’t worry.”

Then Jinyoung smiled, and Jaebum’s heart stopped for a second. It was the most sincere smile he had ever seen on Jinyoung’s face. “Thanks,” he said. Jaebum blinked his eyes and cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together before answering.

“No problem. So, what name should we give to her?”

Jinyoung frowned, thinking. “What about Violet?”

“Violet?”

“Yeah, violet, like the flower. Her fur is white, so she’s gonna be a white violet. You once said that white violet shared the feeling of wanting to take a chance on happiness. I wanted to share this feeling with her.”

Jaebum was taken aback. He didn’t expect Jinyoung to pay so much attention to what he said about flowers and even remember it. His heart fluttered a little as he smiled.

“Okay, Violet it is.”

Suddenly the kitten shifted in Jaebum’s arm and meowed. Surprised, they stared at her, and then to each other before they laughed together.

“Guess she likes the name,” Jinyoung said.

“Yeah,” Jaebum smiled fondly as he stroke the cat, and she purred. “Welcome to your home, Violet.”

 

\--

 

Jaebum just hung his apron when the bell tinkled. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, but he did anyway. There was only one person who came after the shop’s working hour. And he knew he was right when he saw Jinyoung by the door.

Jinyoung had been coming to the shop after it closed to play with Violet. Sometimes he brought some beer and snacks, and they would spend the night chatting while Violet curled between them. The man seemed more bright since Violet was there, and Jaebum was happy to see that. However, the Jinyoung standing in front of him then looked as broken as the Jinyoung who came to his shop the first time.

“Jinyoung? What’s wrong?” Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung didn’t answer. He didn’t even met Jaebum’s eyes, only staring at his feet. Jaebum sat him down on the chair behind the counter and kneeled before him. He put his hands over Jinyoung’s, trying to catch his eyes.

“Tell me, what happened? You wouldn’t come here if you don’t want to tell me anything. Now spill.”

Jinyoung was silent for quite a while Jaebum thought he was never going to talk. But after he waited patiently, Jinyoung finally opened his mouth.

“I broke up with my boyfriend.”

The statement took Jaebum aback. He knew Jinyoung was in relationship with someone, but he never talked about him. Jinyoung continued.

“He was the first author I worked with when I first began this career. He’s fifteen older than me, married, with kids. The first time I came to this shop, he stood me up for his family, and it’s not the only time he did that. He did it countless times. He know I won’t get angry, and I will do anything he ask as long as he say he love me. Even though I know he never loves me, but I kept telling myself otherwise. He’s only with me because I’m convenient, a love-thirsty loner that’s easy to manipulate. Stupid, right? Who would love someone as gloomy as me? And now he chickens out because his wife suspects him. What a wimp. Well, what do I expect when he don’t even have the guts to come out?”

Jaebum’s heart wrenched from the hurt painted on Jinyoung’s face. He held his hands tighter, trying to comfort him. “Do you love him?”

Jinyoung laughed sarcastically, as if mocking himself. “Do I love him? I don’t know. Maybe I don’t, since I don’t even cry when he broke up with me. I stayed because he gave me something closest to love, and I guess I was also looking for a father figure from him. Curse my parents who turned me into this twisted person.”

It pained Jaebum to see Jinyoung degraded himself so much. “Don’t say that,” he pleaded. Jinyoung shook his head.

“But it’s true,” he said.

“It’s not,” Jaebum lifted Jinyoung’s face to meet his eyes. The amount of sadness contained in them squeezed his heart. “See that plant there, on the counter?”

On the counter, there was a rounded pot with a single stem towering from it. A few green buds branching out from the stem.

“It’s an orchid. Orchid is beautiful and unique. It’s delicate, yet strong. Though it was difficult to grow, it can bloom under most given environment. Before it blooms, it hide its color and beauty. But when it does, it charmed people with its beauty and shared the overflowing love it has.”

“Like an orchid, you’re strong. Life has been harsh on you, yet you keep going to get what you want. You’re amazing, Jinyoung. But you’re also delicate at the same time. Because you got hurt way too many times, you fear to love. Although you want to love, no one showered you enough love to bloom. You’re beautiful, Jinyoung. But you hide yourself in a green bud to protect yourself, and it also keeps you from blooming. You need to love yourself to be able to love someone.”

Jaebum brushed his bangs away from his eyes and stroke his hair gently, smiling softly. “Don’t give up on yourself, Jinyoung. There’s still so many happiness out there, you just need to open your eyes wide to find it. I believe someday you’ll find someone who shares your deep desire to love, and rains you with his. Someone who makes you blossom into the a beautiful flower and enchant people with your magic.”

He could see tears slowly filled Jinyoung's eyes, and eventually streamed down his cheek. A pair of arm flung around his neck and the next second Jinyoung was already crying on his shoulder, soaking his shirt wet. Jaebum patted his back softly. They stayed that way for a while until Jinyoung calmed down and stopped crying, although Jaebum’s knees were already hurt from supporting their weight on the floor for too long. But he didn’t mind. The only thing that mattered was the smile Jinyoung gave to him after that. The same beautiful, happy smile he gave him when he took Violet in. And nothing else did.

 

\--

 

Jaebum glanced at the phone that kept buzzing on the table, then shifted his eyes to its owner, who only kept eating without a care. In the end, he couldn’t hold back anymore and asked.

“You’re not gonna answer that?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Why, does it bother you?”

“Not really, it just ticks my curiosity, and you know how dangerous that is. It can even kill a cat.”

Jinyoung laughed, and Jaebum smiled. Since then, he laughed more often, and he smiled brighter than before. It seemed like he had broken free whatever binding him before, and Jaebum was delighted to see that.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he said. Jinyoung shook his head.

“I can’t let you die, can I? It’s nothing I want to hide, I just don’t want to remember. It’s my ex.”

Jaebum gawked at him. “But why? Haven’t your relationship ended already?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s just horny and wants someone to relieve him. Maybe after he broke up with me, he realizes there’s no one as easy as me to be used at his whim, so he want me back.”

“Will you?”

Jinyoung snickered. “Are you crazy? Of course not. I’m not that desperate, you know. The only thing that keeps me from blocking him is I feel kind of satisfied seeing him being the one that’s desperate. Besides, you told me that there’s gonna be someone for me one day. So instead of wasting my time with that old loser, I’ll believe you and wait patiently. Meanwhile, I think I’m going to focus on trying to be happy.”

Jaebum smiled softly, relieved. “That’s good to hear,” he said.

Jinyoung smiled back and they continued eating, totally ignoring the still noisy phone. When they finished, Jaebum washed the dishes while his guest feed Violet boiled chicken. When he finished and turned back to the living room, Violet had already curling on Jinyoung’s lap. He smiled fondly as he sat beside them.

“Sleeping again, huh? She’s such a baby.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “By the way, thanks for the dinner. It’s so delicious. You keep making me tasty food everytime I’m here. I should really treat you to a good food one day.”

“Don’t fuss over it, though I’m glad you like it.”

“But really, you’re good at cooking, good at your job, you’re kind, gentle, and caring, you’re also good looking. If you’re a top, I might fall for you.”

“Is it true? If I top, you’ll sleep with me?” Jaebum asked before he could stop himself. He only caught on what he had said when he saw Jinyoung’s shocked face. He could feel blood rushing to his face and burned his cheek. He averted his gaze from Jinyoung, not able to look at the other’s eyes. Why didn’t he think he was just saying it? Though he truly liked him, he knew Jinyoung was only comfortable around him because he saw him as a friend, never as a potential partner. He started rattling, trying to rectify himself.

“Forget it. What am I saying? Sorry, I don’t know why I’m saying that. I…”

A hand on his own stopped his rambling. Surprised, he looked up to meet Jinyoung’s hesitant eyes.

“Should we try?”

 

\--

 

Jinyoung tasted sweet.

That was what Jaebum thought when his tongue invaded Jinyoung’s mouth. He felt blood rushing up to his head, making him dizzy, and of course straight down there. An hour ago if someone told him he would end up on bed with Jinyoung under him, mouth latching to each other, he wouldn’t believe them. He never thought it was possible, that it would never happen. But it did.

He knew maybe it was just a spur in the moment. He knew maybe Jinyoung would regret it later, and so did he in return. He knew something would change after that, whether it was good or bad, but he didn’t want to think about it. He only wanted to relish in the moment where he didn’t have to hold back in loving Jinyoung and make him feel so good he wouldn’t regret his decision. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally had the chance to have Jinyoung’s heart, to be the one who made him smile and feel safe.

In minutes, their shirts were gone. His hands were on Jinyoung, touching every inch of his bare skin, red blooming like a rose. His lips trailed down until where the sparse hair disappeared under the waistband, and after that, Jinyoung’s slacks and underwear were gone too. The sight in front of him took his breath away. Every curves and angles Jinyoung’s body was sculpted perfectly, and Jaebum couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than that.

A spark of possessiveness grew inside him as he lifted Jinyoung’s leg and kissed his knee, down to his inner thigh. With every kiss, Jinyoung’s breath sounded heavier. The hand clasping on his hair tightened as his tongue slithered along the underside of Jinyoung’s hard length, forcing a sigh out from the other. He took Jinyoung in his mouth, sucking on the head, tasting the sweet substance that was dribbling out. He looked up, locking with a pair of half-lidded gaze burning with want and it made him shiver.

He didn’t break it as he hollowed his cheeks and slid down, swallowing it deep into his throat before pulling up again. He took in Jinyoung’s taste and scent, feeling the pulsing vein inside velvety skin against his tongue. He couldn’t help but wondering how good it would feel inside him, down there. It didn’t take too long before Jinyoung started twitching inside his mouth.

“I’m going to come…,” Jinyoung tried to warn him, but instead of pulling away, he moved faster until the other come with a grunt. His hair was tugged a little bit too hard it slightly hurt, but he liked it. It proved how good he had made Jinyoung felt. He swallowed the thick fluid that was shot into his throat, wiping a few that escaped from his mouth with his fingers and licked it.

The hand on the back of his head pulled him up, and the next second his lips was already devoured by Jinyoung. He knew he was supposed to lead as the top, but he was quite surprised and his jaw was kind of tired while Jinyoung kissed him with so much vigor it melt him down. He could only follow as Jinyoung slowly pushed him down to the bed.

“Let me do you,” he said, with the still burning desire in his eyes, surprising him.

“But you said you’re not into switching. You don’t have to force yourself.”

Jinyoung smiled, and it made his already tight jeans feel more straining. It was another smile he hadn’t seen, a luscious smirk that drove him crazy it was almost criminal.

“It’s your fault,” he said, “watching you looking at me like you’re asking to be devoured make me want to hold you and mess you up.”

“What are you talkmmph…”

A pair of lips shut him down, slowly and surely sank him down into the feeling of helplessness and the need to yield under the other’s touch. So he stopped thinking and crossed his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him closer, letting him filled his every sense. He arched his back in desperation, trying to get any attention needed by his caged erection. It drove him mad how Jinyoung’s exploring hand and lips never got there, it was frustrating.

Finally Jinyoung reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He pulled it down along with his underwear, letting his length rose free. But still, instead of touching it, Jinyoung hooked his hands under his thighs and pushed them up, leaving him open for the man to do whatever he wanted.

He saw Jinyoung’s head dipped down and a moment later something soft and wet brushed against his rim. The stimulated nerves sent tingles through his body. He realized what Jinyoung was trying to do, and it made him panicked.

“Stop, don’t do that, I haven’t clean it yet!”

Ignoring his protest, Jinyoung kept lapping his tongue around the puckered area, sometimes dipping it in, breaching slightly through the ring. Jaebum couldn’t keep on protesting, his own soft moanings cutting his every words. And without warning, the soft, plump tongue turned into one, two, slim, long fingers, covered by lube. He could feel the tips feeling his inside, exploring the tunnel. And then it turned into something way bigger, way longer, slowly pushing its way into him. The stretch burned slightly, but it was quickly forgotten when the object reached deep inside of him. It rubbed against a bundle of nerves that sent him shooting semen to his stomach, earning surprised stare from Jinyoung.

“Did you really just come only with me putting it in, without being touched?” he asked in disbelief. Jinyoung covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look into the others eyes. It was all because he was too busy with his shop that he find any outlet to relieve himself, even more since Violet was around. The thought of him disappointing Jinyoung made him wanted to disappear.

However, lips pressing gently against his forehead, surprising him so much he removed his hands to meet Jinyoung’s gaze right above his. Their faces was so close, he could feel Jinyoung’s warm breath against his skin.

“How can you be so cute?,” he whispered, “you’re gonna be the death of me, Im Jaebum.”

He rained his face with kisses, his eyebrows, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his jaws, his chin, and at last it met his lips. It started off soft, just touching lightly without demand. But then he wanted more. He started clinging onto Jinyoung again, urging him to kiss him harder and he did. Their tongue tangled together as he crossed his legs over Jinyoung’s back, only separated for Jaebum to breathed out, “Move.”

Jinyoung started thrusting into him, slow. Then it built up, like the pressure welling deep within him. He could only cling onto Jinyoung like he was holding on for dear life as the other wrecked his mind up with growing thirst of relief. His mind shattered at the end like a waterfall plunging him down when he reached his peak, clenching down tightly around Jinyoung who flooded him with his release seconds later. Already broken into pieces, his mind shut down he didn’t even realize Jinyoung pulling out of him, letting his arms and legs fall limply on the bed.

 

\--

 

Jaebum gathered his knees in his arms, staring at the space beside him. It was only an empty sheet, wrinkled with the trace of someone that had been there before. Someone that were already gone when he opened his eyes. Someone who gave his answer through that empty sheet.

He felt so down. His back hurt, and so did his heart. Like he was sure Jinyoung did, he felt regret. It was a risky gambling he took, and he lost, not only the gambling but also Jinyoung. He wondered if the man would still be willing to come for Violet. He wondered if the bell on his door would ever rang after hours again.

He shook away those thought from his mind. He couldn’t dwell in his sadness, he still needed to open the shop, he still needed to smile. As long as his shop was open, maybe someday Jinyoung would come to buy a flower. As long as he kept smiling, maybe he could also smile when he saw Jinyoung again. So he got up from his bed and got ready.

He walked to the living room, looking for Violet. It was time for her to eat, yet she was nowhere to be found. He went downstairs and he found her there. But she wasn’t alone. She was curling on someone’s lap, who was staring with unreadable gaze at the plant he put on the counter.

“The orchid has bloomed,” the man said.

“Why are you here with Violet? I thought you’re gone,” Jaebum said, failing to hold back the accusing tone in his words.

“Sorry, I’m just… thinking,” Jinyoung stopped talking, and Jaebum waited. He would’ve waited for this man forever. But fortunately it wasn’t as long as that when Jinyoung opened his mouth again.

“You know, you’re the first person I want to make love to. I used to think being the one receiving would make you feel loved, but that once, I want to be the one who gives. What do you think it mean?”

Jaebum didn’t answer, and Jinyoung continued. “You’re right, I’m scared to love. That’s why I keep denying my feelings to you. Like everyone else, you’ll leave me. I want to love you, I want to be beside you. But I’m scared of your answer, that’s why I run away.”

“Violet and this orchid stopped me. I’m reminded of why I come to love you. Because you’re you, that’s why my heart can feel love. I realize there’s no one else for me but you. I don’t want to go back to the hollow life before I meet you, I can’t. I love you Jaebum, only you. Can you give me a chance?”

Jaebum smiled as he walked up to Jinyoung, heart swelling with happiness and love. He lifted Jinyoung’s face, capturing his eyes inside his.

“Look at you, already started to bloom, looking so beautiful. You’re already beautiful when you first stepped into this shop. Since then, I’ve always been the captive of your magic, Jinyoung. I’ve been wanting to shower you with my love, to be the one who makes you shine with my light. And now, that chance is offered to me. How can I refuse?”

Jinyoung blinked, and suddenly he was pulled down, arms around him tightly. Violet meowed, confused at why her bed was shaking. Or maybe she wondered why Jinyoung was crying. But he knew when Jinyoung finished he would smile. A magic that was stronger and brighter than any flowers in the shop, in the world. He was sure of that.

No, He would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm way too sleepy so I won't write much, but thanks for reading! Please say you like it, that will make me giving up my sleep to post this as fast as I can worth it T_T Thank you again :))


End file.
